Running to You
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Levy is tired of hearing Jet and Dory fighting over her. So she runs away from the guild. But she is found by Gajeel instead. What will happen to the two of them this night?


Levy x Gajeel

Running to you

Levy listened to Jet and Dory were arguing over her as usual.

She was sadly alone in the guild except for a drunk Cana, sleeping Lisanna, and Erza dancing on top of two idiots.

Natsu and Gray were worn out and couldn't even speak anymore.

Levy covered her ears hearing Jet and Dory get louder.

She needed to get out of here. She couldn't stand the loud noises.

With the yelling and shouted getting worse she had enough.

With a scream Levy silenced the whole guild.

Turning to her friends "I can't do this! I don't love either one of you! Just leave me ALONE!" She yelled right in their faces. Levy couldn't take it anymore. She ran out the doors and headed wherever she wanted to run to.

She finally sat down somewhere and cried her eyes out. Why did this have to happen?

She just wanted to get away at this point.

"Shorty." There was once voice who spoke with a soft or loud tone.

Looking up she saw Gajeel standing right in front of her.

"Why are you crying? You look like Juvia when she doesn't get her way." He said.

Levy sniffed a little and covered her face.

"I couldn't stand it anymore. Jet and Dory would stop fighting. All the yelling and shouted. I just screamed in their faces and ran." She wiped the tears pouring from her eyes. "I don't know why they love me so much. Or why the don't see that I don't love them that way."

She was hurting. Was she really going to lose two friends she's known since she was young?

Gajeel patted her on the back. "They'll get over it. And if they don't then their jerks who need to grow up." He said.

Levy cried more until the tears stopped.

Gajeel carried her to his place and let her stay the night.

"Thanks. For letting me stay." She said.

Gajeel shrugged. "Where else are you going to go? Lucy is off on a mission and you've been fighting with your friends. You need somewhere to stay." He said.

He tossed her a huge shirt. "Just in case. And take the bed. I'll sleep in my comfy chair." He said. Sitting right down and drifting off to sleep.

Levy went into the bedroom and quickly changed. The shirt was really big on her but at this point she couldn't complain. She crawled into the bed and snuggled up under the sheets.

It was wired with Gajeel in the other room. It was wired to be in HIS bed. but Levy didn't have much choice. Lucy wasn't here and she didn't want to be home alone.

The hours passed vary slowly. Levy was sure she watched two hours go by in like six.

She finally sighed. Getting up she went to cheek up on Gajeel. Peeking into the room he was still asleep and in that chair.

No blanket. Levy scoffed. She looked around for a spar blanket. Luckily she found one in the bed room. She took it and laid it on Gajeel. He sniffed and shifted over for a second.

Once she stopped moving Levy fixed the blanket and headed back to bed.

It was the morning as Levy woke up to a tray of burnt bread, a jar of jam, and a glass of milk.

"What?" She asked seeing it first thing. As her vision cleared she saw it a guessed Gajeel made her breakfast.

She got up sat on the floor and ate little of her breakfast. It wasn't too bad for Gajeel. The jam at least took away the burnt taste a little.

Once she finished eating Levy got dressed and was about to head into the room when the sound of humming stopped her.

Peeking through Gajeel was fixing something in his small kitchen area.

He was the one humming some tune.

"And I will run, to you." He sang out loud but in a quiet voice.

How did she not hear him sooner?

"I run from hate." He sang more. "But I run to you."

Levy knew this song. "I run my life. I run too fast or too slow to see."

She did know it.

"I run to you." She said opening the door.

Gajeel turned to see her there smiling. "I made lunch for you. How was breakfast?"

She was still smiling. "I asked you a question." He said again.

She slowly walked up to him. "I run to you. That's the song you were singing right?" She asked.

"So? What's up?" He raised a brow.

Her smile was getting to him. He turned away blushing.

"Breakfast was good. And thank you for lunch too." She said.

Gajeel then suddenly grabbed Levy and held her in a hug.

"Thank you!" Was is for the breakfast? Lunch? or the song? Whatever reason Levy just hugged him back.

"Thank you too." She said.

She then realized just how close they were.

Faces almost inches from each other as they pulled away.

Levy blushed deep red. Gajeel raised one eyebrow. Levy tried to back away but she realized she was off the ground.

Gajeel then smirked. He snorted then put her down.

Levy took her lunch and was off to the guild.

"Levy!" Both Jet and Dory said running to her. She was then pulled away from them to see... "Lucy!"

"Where have you been? I got back late last night and I heard you left the guild!" Lucy was really upset.

"What did Natsu do this time?" Levy dared to ask.

"No. Were talking about you. And it was Vergo dressing me in Gray's shorts." Lucy said blushing a little.

Levy laughed and told her best friend everything that happened.

It was later that night when everything was calm again.

"What? I can't believe those two. But Gajeel? I thought you hated him?" Lucy asked.

Maybe she did. But now, Looking over at him. With a smile on her face. "I guess I just need someone to run to."

The End.

Lyrics belong to Lady Antebellum.

Hope you like my first Gajeel x Levy short. I may work on a story about these two.

**Don't forget to vote in the polls for the Fairy tail crossover and other stories too!**


End file.
